heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Interspecies Romance
It's only for two different species like they can be humanoid Aliens, a Vampire and a human, two Funny Animals, or Beast and Beauty couple. The type of species can diverge greatly, so long as they are different. So never judge the look and all. That's why they called love or Being in Love like Beauty is Found Within Examples Disney/Pixar *Ariel (a mermaid) and Prince Eric (a human) fall in love and get married in the end after Ariel becomes a human permanently by her father, King Triton. *Judy and Nick from Zootopia get a lot of Ship Tease *Manny, a praying mantis, is married to a gypsy moth named Gypsy, a wise choice when you keep in mind what would happen if he hooked up with a female of his own species. DreamWorks *In Bee Movie, Barry, a bee, is clearly infatuated with Vanessa, a human florist. That being said, it's not clear if they're officially together at the end *Shrek starts out with Shrek and Fiona as ogre and human and even after she becomes an ogre, too, we've still got a donkey/dragon romance, complete with mutant babies! *Over the Hedge has Stella the skunk and Tiger the Persian cat, who conveniently has no sense of smell. *Roxanne and Megamind eventually end up in a relationship together. Although nobody really makes a big deal of it, he is an alien. She was also rumored to have an affair with Metro Man, a Human Alien; (he is actually "not her type). *Kowalski (a penguin) fall in love with Eva (a snow owl) who rebuffs his advances. She reciprocates at the end, though. Others *In Hotel Transylvania, Dracula's daughter, Mavis, falls in love with a human named Johnny. **In the sequel, their hybrid son (who's a vampire) has mutual Puppy Love (pun unintended) with Winnie, a Wolfgirl. **In the third movie, Dracula falls in love with a human named Ericka Van Helsing who happens to be the great-great granddaughter of his nemesis, Abraham Van Helsing. *Dopler (a canine-like alien) paired up with Captain Amelia (a cat-like alien) *Howard the Duck features a romance between Howard (a male anthropomorphic duck from another dimension) and Beverly (a female human from what is supposed to be our world). *Teddy bear Ted and human Tami-Lynn fall in love and get married in the sequel *Roger and Jessica Rabbit are married *Superman, a Kryptonian is married to Lois Lane, a human. *In Gargoyles, Goliath, leader of the Manhattan Clan, forms a relationship with human cop Elisa Maza. *Human Greg Universe and alien Gem Rose Quartz. *Batman (from Apocalypseburg) and Queen Wateva Wa'nabi (from the Systar System) get married. Gallery The Grinch and Martha May.jpeg|The Grinch has had a longtime childhood crush on Martha May Whovier. Johnny and Mavis.jpg|Mavis Dracula instantly takes a liking to a human named Johnny Loughran. IMG 8536.PNG|Human Elisa Esposito and The Asset the gill-man fall in love Megamind-Roxanne.jpg|Megamind and Roxanne having a romantic relationship. Ariel and Eric.jpg|Ariel (a mermaid) and Eric (a human) fall in love. Category:About Heroes